


Oh, To Be Free

by Geekygirl24



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Newt is a Dork, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When magizoologist and troublemaker, Newt Scamander frees a trapped wizard from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, evil has other plans for the lamp.





	1. A Dark Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Gramander Pocahontas Au, and now it’s time for an Aladdin AU

Our tale starts on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

 

“You are late.” Grindelward hissed at the young man, who rolled his eyes.

 

“A thousand apologies o patient one.”

 

“You have it then?”

 

“The Ministry of Magic was on my back the entire time, are you sure- “

 

“- Did. You. Get. It?!”

 

The man looked almost offended, rolling his eyes and pulling half of a gorgeous, sapphire-studded diadem, “I was almost turned into stone for this.”

 

When Grindelward reached over to grab it, the man backed away and tutted at him, “Ah, ah, ah… the payment?”

 

Grindelward sneered at him, wand dropping down from his sleeve as he quickly flicked it, the object playing out of the man’s hand and into his own. “Don’t worry…” he muttered, pulling the other half of the diadem out of his pocket, “… You will get what’s coming to you.”

 

As soon as he put the two halves together, the sapphire raven on the diadem seemed to come to life and started spinning around their heads.

 

“Grab my arm…” Grindelward ordered the other man, waiting until the command was followed before grabbing the diadem out of the air.

 

The world blurred all around them, a sickening sensation in their stomachs when everything stopped swirling around.

 

Their location was completely different now, an almost desert wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

 

When Grindelward let go of the diadem, it dived down, disappearing under the sand as the earth started to rumble. Laughing in amazement, he watched as a giant wampus’s head rose up from the sand, eyes glowing gold.

 

“Finally…” Grindelward hissed in delight, “… year and years of searching, and I’ve finally found it. The Cave of Wonders…. I’m this close to finding you my love.”

 

“Merlin’s beard.” The other man whispered, yelping when Grindelward grabbed his cloak and pulled him closer.

 

“Now remember…” the dark wizard hissed, “… Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but get me that lamp!”

 

The man nodded eagerly, making his way over to the giant lion head, missing how a young woman suddenly appeared with a loud POP, moving to Grindelward’s side.

 

“So, where did you dig this one up?” she asked, a slight sneer on her face.

 

Grindelward remained silent, watching as the other man crept up to the wampus’s mouth, peering inside. Inside the mouth, something was glowing and steps formed in the sand, however, when he went to step inside, the wampus growled and rumbled, sending the man flying backwards.

 

“WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?!”

 

“A-Abernathy! My name is Abernathy.”

 

“KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH.”

 

Abernathy turned back to Grindelward, confusion on his face.

 

“Well?” Grindelward glared at him, “Go on then!”

 

Abernathy did as he was told… but as soon as he placed his foot on the first step, the wampus roared, and the mouth closed down on the young man, the sand covering and suffocating him as the wind swirled all around.

 

“NO!” Grindelward cried out in anger.

 

“FIND THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!”

 

The wampus collapsed back into the sand, and the two halves of the diadem rolled down the small hill that had been formed.

 

“Another failed attempt then.” Rosier summoned the two halves to her pocket with a silent Accio, “I don’t know why you don’t just give up on finding h- “

 

“- Enough.” Grindelward sighed as she handed him the two halves, “Abernathy was obviously less than worthy.”

 

“Oh, what a surprise.” You could cut the sarcasm with a knife, “So, what’s the next step in the plan?”

 

“Didn’t you hear it…. We need to find this Diamond in the Rough.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“GET BACK HERE!”

 

Newt clutched the nundu kitten to his chest, wrapping her in a cloak as he raced through the docks, his suitcase clutched in his other hand.

 

There were too many muggles around to apparate.

 

“THAT’S OURS!”

 

“Well, you shouldn’t have been mistreating her then.” Newt mumbled to himself, darting behind some boxes.

 

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS!”

 

As the Nundu whimpered, Newt gently shushed her, spotting some stairs and racing towards them, trying not to knock into too many muggles as he grabbed another sheet from a nearby washing line, in order to cover the Nundu fully.

 

“You’re only in trouble if you get caught.” Newt whispered to the Nundu, ducking as something impacted with the wall just above his head, “Okay, I’m in trouble.”

 

Darting into an abandoned alleyway, ignoring the panic of the Muggles all around, he apparated away to the next street over, sighing in relief at the belief that he’d managed to get away.

 

New York was far more interesting than he expected it to be.

 

Unfortunately, he glee was short-lived when he spotted a familiar ball of black fur darted around someone’s ankles, nicking buckles and other shiny things as it went.

 

And it was heading straight for a crowd of people.

 

“Little bugger!” he growled, ducking down low in an attempt to keep his eye on the creature. As they got closer and closer to one of the main streets, Newt suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

 

Movement in a nearby alleyway… a possible creature perhaps. Moving a little bit closer, Newt couldn’t help but wince in sympathy at what he saw.

 

Two felines, both with possible Kneazle blood in their veins, scavenging in the bins in a desperate attempt to get some food. Slowly, keeping his eyes on the poor things, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some meat that he’d bought earlier in the day, all wrapped up and originally intended as a treat for the nundu kitten when he managed to rescue her.

 

Oh well, he can always go again.

 

“Here you go…” he whispered, unwrapping the meat, leaving a bit of plastic underneath for protection against the ground as he placed it on the ground.

 

The felines cautiously made their way over, eagerly scoffing down the meat as Newt opened up his suitcase. 

 

“Come on… I promise I won’t hurt you, and you won’t ever have to live like this. You’ll always be fed.”

 

The two cats didn’t seem eager, bits of meat in their mouths as they backed away.

 

Knowing that forcing them would achieve nothing, Newt stood back up, suitcase closed up again as he rushed back to the main street, eyes searching for any sign of the Niffler. A large crowd had gathered, probably due to it being very close to the end of the working day.

 

And then he spotted the Niffler lingering near a rather extravagant looking woman. Clearly a witch if the wampus fur scarf was any indication.

 

Disgusting.

 

Why would anyone kill an innocent creature, only to wear it.

 

“Little monster!”

 

Ah… now he knew for sure where the pest was.

 

Newt watched in alarm as the woman managed to catch the Niffler, holding it up slightly, before tensing, clearly intending to throw him in the path of the oncoming traffic… or perhaps into a nearby sewer.

 

In both cases, the Niffler would probably be alright, but Newt wasn’t going to take that chance. Darting forwards, narrowly avoiding getting trampled himself, he managed to grab his beloved (if rather annoying) friend just before she could throw him… her.

 

He wasn’t quite sure yet.

 

“It’s okay!” Newt tried to reassure the woman, holding the Niffler upside down as a few trinkets fell out, “He’s a bit of a pest, but harmless really. Let me just- “

 

CRACK

 

Newt stepped back, one hand flying to his reddening cheek in shock. Even the Niffler was stunned by the woman’s actions.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me….” She sneered, “… worthless little thief.” Without another word, she stormed off, leaving behind a stunned Newt, who leaned against the nearby building as the crowd just passed him by.

 

The Niffler snuffled at him, as if asking if Newt was alright?

 

Straightening up, Newt dusted himself off, before giving the Niffler a reassuring smile. “I’m okay.” He whispered, carefully putting the creature back into the suitcase and quickly making his escape back to the hotel room he’d rented for the time he was going to be staying in New York.

 

Once in the room, he made his way into the suitcase and started to tend to his animals, ignoring the most recent letter from Theseus.

 

He didn’t care what his brother said, he liked his life and he wouldn’t do a thing to change it.

 

No matter what.


	2. First Meetings

The sight of the young lady running from Director Graves’s office wasn’t an unusual sight. The tears streaming down her face also wasn’t an unusual sight… Director Graves made a lot of women cry.

 

“Miss Jones!” President Picquery called out, a tone of weariness in her voice, “Miss Jones, is everything okay?”

 

“No!” Miss Jones spun around and glared at the older woman, “I’m not okay! Good luck getting someone to marry him!”

 

As she stormed out of the department, the door slamming shut behind her, the President growled and spun around, heading straight for her friend’s office.

 

“Really?” She announced as she strode into the room, scowling at the sight of Percival working hard and not even looking up at her entrance, “Another poor woman chased off because you won’t even give her a chance. She was crying you know, what did you say to her?”

 

Percival still didn’t look up, allowing another piece of paperwork to curl itself up into a scroll, before it got sent up. “She was overly sensitive… it wasn’t my fault.”

 

The President growled, throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation. “Am I the only one who remembers that nasty howler your Father sent? The one that said you needed to be married before your next birthday or you won’t get your inheritance? Remember that?”

 

“I’m not bending to his will.” Percival glanced up and glared at his friend, “When and if I get married, then it’ll be because I love the person. Not because of some stupid rule.”

 

“You still only have three weeks. That’s not going to change.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Percival sighed and nodded in agreement. “True…” He then glanced out of the window, “… maybe I should be a little more proactive in my search.”

 

The President wanted to ask Percival what he meant, until she heard a familiar, slightly whiny voice call out from the corridor.

 

“President Picquery? President Picquery?”

 

She turned around, closing Percival’s door as she came face to face with the person calling for her.

 

“Abernathy… you may need to continue the search for a partner for Director Graves…” she sighed, “… preferably someone not quite as sensitive.”

 

“I didn’t believe Miss Jones was that sensitive?”

 

“Well you were wrong…” She stormed back to her own office, “… Director Graves needs to be married, and he is being very stubborn about the whole ordeal. If word gets out that he’s no longer officially on the list for the Graves Inheritance, then- “

 

“- I will be able to help Ma’am…” Abernathy smirked, “… but I may need the mystic blue diamond. The one on your ring.”

 

Seraphina glanced down at her ring, before lifting her head to frown at Abernathy… only to see his wand pointing at her.

 

“Imperio!”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Goldstein, I’m going out. Tell the President, if she comes looking for me, that I’m in a very important meeting.”

 

Auror Tina Goldstein was silent for a few moments, mouth gaping open slightly before she managed to compose herself and push herself to her feet. “B-But Sir! Where are you going?”

 

“No need for you to worry about that Goldstein! Just know that I’ll be back later.”

 

Before Goldstein could say anything else, the Director was gone.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“FIND HIM!”

 

Newt huddled down in the alleyway as the traffickers raced past, sighing in relief when they disappeared around the corner.

 

“Little pest…” he muttered fondly to the Niffler, who was shoving galleons into his pouch, “… I know they were traffickers, but stop taking what’s not yours!”

 

The Niffler didn’t look fussed.

 

Newt groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, before allowing the Niffler to hide in his pocket as he pushed himself to his feet and headed out. However, before he could plan his next course of action, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

 

Woah.

 

Newt found himself entranced by the sight of an older man moving effortlessly through the streets, his body oozing confidence and a stern look on his face.

 

The man was pure Alpha.

 

Feeling a wriggling in his pocket, Newt turned his attention away from the man and quickly grabbed the Niffler before it could make a run for it.

 

“No, no, no!” He hissed, “I don’t care how nice his pocket-watch it, it’s not- “

 

The Niffler was gone before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Bloody hell.” 

 

Quickly, Newt followed the Niffler as it immediately darted towards the man, pilfering paws already reaching out the expensive looking watch. Just as he reached out for it, the man seemed to notice the unfamiliar presence attempting to creep into a pocket, hand also darting out to grab the creature… only for their fingers to brush against one another.

 

Almost immediately, whilst Newt had a hold of the Niffler, the man had a hold of his wrist.

 

“What are you- “

 

“- I’m sorry!” Newt winced, “He’s got a mind of his own! I was just trying to stop him from- “

 

“- do you have a permit for that?”

 

When Newt remained silent, the man growled and pulled him into a nearby alleyway, until they were out of sight.

 

“Do you have a permit for that Niffler?!”

 

Newt just gulped…. He’d made a bad decision.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“The book says a natural storm would be much more effective…” Rosier sighed, “… and you know how tricky this spell can be inside.”

 

“I am willing to take the risk my dear.” Grindelward hummed, placing the mystic blue diamond in the centre of a stand.

 

“If you insist.” She waved her wand as dark clouds swirled up above.

 

Grindelward moved to one side as lightning shot through the blue diamond and into the sand he’d collected below. “Dark sands of time…” he hissed, “… reveal to me, the one who can enter the cave.”

 

The sand swirled around, eventually forming a picture of a skinny, red-headed man wearing a long blue coat, one hand in the grip of a familiar face, as the other hand clung onto a tattered suitcase.

 

“There he is… my diamond in the rough.”

 

“Really?” Rosier raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “That’s who we’ve been waiting for?”

 

“Yes… in the grasp of my favourite Director.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“I have all the permits!” Newt protested, as the man continued to drag him away from the prying eyes of nearby muggles, “Honestly, they’re all in my case… somewhere!”

 

“Permits? You have multiple creatures on your person?”

 

Glancing around, carefully avoiding all eye-contact, Newt winced, “A-A few.”

 

“How many is a few?”

 

Silently willing Picket to remain in his pocket, Newt shrugged, “I-I haven’t counted.”

 

Lie. It was 63.

 

Newt never had a very good poker face though, as the man groaned and shook his head. “How many? Over 10? 20? 30?”

 

“…. Sixty-three.”

 

Silence.

 

“W-would you like to meet them?”

 

The man stared at him for a few moments, before sighing wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, before nodding. “Fine. Take me there.”

 

Quickly, Newt apparated to the hotel room that he’d rented out, placing his suitcase on the floor.

 

“So…” the man glanced around and frowned, “… where are they?”

 

Newt didn’t answer, opening up the case and climbing inside, hand reaching out and beckoning the man to follow, which he did. The man was silent as he stepped into the small shed area that Newt used for his work, up until the point where Newt opened the door to reveal the rest of the case.

 

“This… you’ve rescued all of these creatures?” the man stammered, eyes widening when he saw Frank, “Every single one of them?”

 

Nodding shakily, Newt gestured at the desk, where a stained folder sat. “I-I have all the permits in them. My brother, The, insisted that I have them all organised in case I get into any trouble.”

 

The man slowly made his way over, opening up the folder and flicking through the paperwork. Whatever he saw must have placated him, as his entire body language changed, placing the folder back down.

 

He then turned his attention back to the creatures that were now starting to crowd around Newt, all desperate for his attention. “This is… amazing.” He whispered, “You did this all yourself?”

 

Newt nodded eagerly, feeling a little calmer now that the threat of being arrested appeared to have disappeared. “I needed somewhere to keep them safe, until I can reintroduce them back into their natural habitats. After I’m sure that the threat of them being killed is gone, of course. But, according to governments, creatures aren’t important.”

 

The other man winced slightly, “Well… we have just come out of a war, and with Grindelward on the loose- “

 

“- Ministries have a Creatures Department, I know they do! They could work on protecting creatures like these, instead of extermination!” 

 

“…. You’re right.”

 

Glancing at the man (who was looking very earnest) in shock, Newt nervously cleared his throat, knowing that he was probably blushing right now. “So… you’re an Auror, right?”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“My brother’s one, I-I know the signs.”

 

They’d moved a lot closer together now, less than two inches apart.

 

Before the man could say anything else, there was a frantic squeaking, as a green, stick-like creature emerged from Newt’s pocket, shaking its tiny fist at the other man.

 

“Picket!” Newt gently scolded, “Ssh!”

 

“… What did he say?” The man asked, a smirk on his face, “Nothing flattering I expect.”

 

Newt definitely knew that he was flushing now, wincing as he gently pushed Picket back into his pocket, trying not to look the man in the eye. When he next glanced up, their faces were even closer together.

 

The other man leaned in closer.

 

However, seconds before their lips could touch, there was a knocking on the top of the suitcase. 

 

“Open up!” cried out a stern, authoritative voice.

 

Newt flinched violently at the knocking, turning to the other man. “Do you trust me?”

 

“What?”

 

Holding out his hand, Newt repeated the question, adding that it was likely that the possible intruders were the traffickers he’d been outwitting ever since he’d arrived in America.

 

Slowly, the other man nodded, wand already out as they made their way back up the steps, the lid of the suitcase suddenly slammed open and Newt was dragged out, summoned ropes wrapping around his body.

 

“Mr Scamander, you are under arrest for creature trafficking, theft and violation of wand laws. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right- “

 

“Stop!”

 

The aurors all stopped in shock as the man who Newt had shown around his case, strode up to them, fury written all over his face.

 

“Director Graves!”


	3. The Cave

“Director Graves!”

 

The aurors all stood to attention, keeping a tight hold of Newt as the younger man stared at the Director in shock.

 

An auror… of course the man was.

 

“What are you doing here Sir?” One of the auror’s questioned her boss, “And with… Mister Scamander here?”

 

“That’s none of your concern Goldstein. Do as I say and release him.”

 

The tone was sufficiently commanding, and the auror winced, shrinking back slightly as the Director glared at her. “I-I would Sir! But the orders come from the President! You might have to speak to her.”

 

As Newt was dragged away, Percival turned his attention to the MACUSA building. “Believe me… I will.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

Abernathy glanced around as he pulled out his wand and prepared to lock the door…. Only to hear someone calling his name.

 

“Abernathy!”

 

Spinning around, he winced at the sight of Director Graves storming towards him, quickly covering the obvious door lock with his body, trying to act like it was jut a wall behind him, “Director Graves Sir! How can I help?”

 

Thankfully, the Director didn’t seem to notice the door and continued to glare at the assistant, “Earlier today, a young man, Mister Scamander, was arrested, apparently on the President’s orders, which always go through you. I need to speak to her.”

 

“I’m afraid she’s a little busy at the moment… and Mister Scamander was a criminal.”

 

“Oh, and you have definite evidence I assume?”

 

“…. Well, he’s a trafficker Sir!”

 

“You idiot!” Graves hissed, “I saw all his permits, they were all up to date and completely legitimate!”

 

Instantly, Abernathy plastered a look of shock on his face, “Oh… We were so sure! If only we’d known…” He deliberately left the ending of the sentence blank, waiting for the Director’s curiosity to take over.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

There it was.

 

Trying to push the smirk from his face, Abernathy turned back around to face the Director, “Sadly, Mister Scamander’s sentence has already been carried out.”

 

“… What sentence.”

 

“The chamber Sir. For the possible endangerment of human life.”

 

The Director was clearly distressed by this, face tightening slightly as he straightened up.

 

“I’m sorry Director Graves, had we realised that- “

 

“- had you actually checked the man’s permits, this would never have happened!” Graves snarled, “An innocent man wouldn’t be dead!”

 

And with that, he stormed away, completely missing how Abernathy smirked behind him.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Director?” Seraphina knocked on the door in concern, “Percival?”

 

She hadn’t seen her friend in hours, with him even missing an important meeting.

 

“Percival, is everything okay?”

 

Silence.

 

Pushing the door open, she frowned at the sight of the empty glass and the half empty bottle of whiskey on the desk.

 

“Percival… what happened?”

 

Her only answer was a glare.

 

“… Percival?”

 

“He had the permits…” Percival eventually groaned, “… you needed to check them out before you did something like that.”

 

“Something like what?” Seraphina frowned, “Percival… what happened?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Newt huddled up as tightly as he pressed up against the bars.

 

“I can’t believe he was a Director… I brought a Director into my case!” Newt groaned and shook his head, “I almost… I almost kissed the Director.”

 

At the squeaking coming from his pocket, Newt sighed in relief as Picket crawled out. “Thank Merlin they didn’t find you huh?”

 

Picket just continued to scold him, even shaking his fist at him, before running over to the cage door and scampering up to the lock.

 

“I know, I know…” Newt sighed, replying to the annoyed Bowtruckle, “… But it’s okay, I’ll never see him again. He’s a Director in MACUSA and I’m… me. It’ll never happen.”

 

More squeaks.

 

“It won’t! Directors don’t date magizoologists.”

 

“They could you know.”

 

Newt’s attention immediately turned to the door of the cell, where a woman was smirking at him, “I think I can be of assistance in that respect. Maybe we can help each other.”

 

“H-How?”

 

“There is a cave, a cave full of wonders, wonders beyond your wildest dreams…” Here, she pulled out several rubies, “… you could impress the Director easily with these.”

 

Stunned, she watched as Newt shook his head and shrugged, “I’m already from an influential British wizarding family.” He explained, “I’ve never been very interested in things like that.”

 

“Oh? Then maybe it would interest you to know that there is also something… magical there. A creature?”

 

“A creature?” Newt perked up slightly, “Really?”

 

“Yes. Are you willing to come with us and help?”

 

Newt did hesitate for a moment, before nodding slowly. “Okay… but I need to get my- “

 

He stopped as the woman held up a familiar looking suitcase.

 

“… Yes. That.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?

 

Newt stared up at the giant wampus head, his eyes wide in shock. “Ummm…” he nervously cleared his throat, “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.”

 

“HMMMM… PROCEED. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP.”

 

The mouth opened wide, to reveal stairs that led down to a glowing cavern.

 

“Bring me the lamp!” the woman called out from behind them, “Save any creatures you can find if you wish, but the lamp is mine!”

 

Newt hesitated for a few moments, before slowly making his way down the stairs, his suitcase still clasped tightly in his hand. At the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened at the sight of al the gold and jewels surrounding them, one hand instinctively moving to his pocket in order to stop the Niffler from jumping out.

 

“Don’t even think about it you little pest…” he muttered, “… let’s just find the lamp.”

 

“I can’t believe this…” Newt muttered after a few minutes, “… Not one sign of a creature living here at all. There should be droppings or carcasses… and how would a creature survive in here.” He stopped in the middle of the make-shift path, “I think… I think I might have been tricked.”

 

Picket squeaked in agreement.

 

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a much darker area of the cave, where there was a large pool of water. Several rocks led to a larger pile, illuminated by a beam of light… and that was where the lamp sat.

 

Silently, Newt made his way over to the rocks and towards the stairs, missing how the Niffler scrambled to freedom, and hopped back to solid land… where there was a large ruby.

 

When he finally made it to the top, Newt frowned at the sight of the lamp, taking note of the dull gold shine as he automatically went to restrain the Niffler.

 

Who wasn’t there.

 

Spinning around, Newt desperately scanned the area for the pest, only to realise just how closer the Niffler was to the ruby.

 

“No!”

 

It was too late.

 

It wasn’t a surprise that the Niffler didn’t listen, paws already touching the bright red ruby. Less than a second after he touched it, the cave started to rumble.

 

“TRAITORS!” bellowed the cave, “YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! AND NOW, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!”

 

Everything all around them started to melt or erupt into flames, as Newt shoved the lamp into his pocket, summoned the Niffler back to him and opened up the case, calling out for Frank in desperation. Thankfully, the Thunderbird was quick to arrive, allowing Newt to climb onto it’s back as it sped towards the exit, lava spurting up all around them.

 

Frank tried his best to dodge every obstacle the cave threw at it, until they were inches away from the exit. A large boulder suddenly knocked into them, sending Newt flying towards the now-stone stairs as Frank struggled to regain his bearings.

 

Managing to cling onto the stairs with one hand, his suitcase in the other one, Newt glanced up to see the woman standing over him.

 

“Give me the lamp!” she ordered.

 

Newt frowned, “I can’t let go! Pull me up and I’ll give it to you!”

 

There was a brief pause, before the woman pulled out her wand. “Accio lamp!”

 

The lamp flew out of Newt’s pocket, followed by a black ball of fur just as Newt lost his grip on the stairs, falling back down to the lava as the cave collapsed all around him.


	4. The Plan

Rosier couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the cave collapsed in on itself, burying the poor boy and his suitcase of creatures. Her hand reached into her pocket to check that the lamp was still there.

 

Nothing.

 

“No!” she hissed, “No, no, no!”

 

The lamp was gone.

 

“NOOOOOOO!”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“Oh Frank….” Newt sighed in relief, as he lay back against the stone, cold floor, “…I am going to be really sorry to see you go.”

 

During the struggle near the exit, Frank had managed to get free, catching Newt and his case just before they hit the lava, getting them to safety as the cave collapsed.

 

“Really, really sorry to see you go.” As he slowly pushed himself to his feet, he stared up at the blocked off exit, he sighed wearily, “I can’t believe this… I wonder why she wanted that lamp- “Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted his Niffler examining something very closely, “- so badly.”

 

Quickly, he snatched the object from his Niffler’s paws, both groaning and laughing at the sight of the lamp in his hand. When he finally managed to calm down, he examined the lamp a little closer. “Huh… there’s some writing here.” He started to rub it, “Maybe if I- “

 

When the lamp started to quiver and shake, glowing bright red as fireworks shot out of it, Newt dropped it in alarm, back away from it as Pickett and the Niffler quickly hid in his pockets, with Frank almost leaping in front of Newt to protect him.

 

In a cloud of red smoke, a fully-grown man was standing in front of them, dressed in a well-fitting suit (without the blazer), leather gloves on his hands, a wand appearing in his hand as he aimed it at a stunned Newt.

 

“Oh… sorry.” The man quickly sheathed the wand, a smile instantly making its way onto his face, “I… thought you were going to be someone else.”

 

Newt could just watch, stunned as the stranger rolled his neck around and stretched out his arms.

 

“Alright.” The man straightened up, giving Newt a warm smile, “Three wishes. All yours.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“How rude of me…” The man stepped forwards, and held out his hand, “… Albus Dumbledore, at your service.”

 

“Newt… Newt Scamander.” A sudden realisation hit him then, “Wait… Albus Dumbledore? As in, the missing teacher? From Hogwarts?”

 

“You know about Hogwarts?!” Dumbledore beamed.

 

“How did you end up- “

 

“- trapped in a lamp? Cursed to be a genie?” Dumbledore shrugged, “It’s a long and very nasty story…. Why don’t we get straight to the wishes?”

 

“W-wishes?” This was all getting to be too much for him.

 

“Three of them… So, muscles? Unlimited power?” He glanced at the Thunderbird, the Niffler and the Bowtruckle that all seemed to be shielding Newt, “Protection for your creatures? All creatures? No wishing for more wishes though… three and that’s it. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.”

 

“…. Any three wishes?”

 

Ignoring him, Mick leaned forwards. “So, you’ll grant me any three wishes I ask for?”

 

“No… there are a few exceptions.” Dumbledore sighed warmly, “I won’t kill anyone, I won’t make anyone fall in love with another person and I won’t raise anyone from the dead. I draw the line there.”

 

Newt was silent for a few moments, before turning his attention up to the blocked-up ceiling. “Well… maybe we can get of here first.” He then frowned thoughtfully, “Or… do I have to make it a wish?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, “I think, on this instance, we can forgo the wish…” he gestured at Frank, “… I will clear the way for you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Abernathy, I have half a mind to fire you right here and now!” The President raged, “If it weren’t for all your years of loyal service, I- “ She stopped, “From now on, the treatment of every prisoner goes through me, before they’re executed!”

 

“I assure you Madam President, it won’t happen again.”

 

Seraphina sniffed in derision, before turning to Percival (who had been glaring at Abernathy the entire time), “Can I trust you to put this all behind you?”

 

Judging by the look on Percival’s face, he wasn’t going to be as forgiving.

 

He wanted until the President had left the room, however.

 

“Don’t feel too pleased with yourself Abernathy…” Percival snarled, “…You’ll screw up again, and when you do, I’ll be there to watch you crash and burn.”

 

Before Abernathy could reply, Graves stormed away, missing how the other man’s face darkened as he cursed under his breath.

 

“If only you’d gotten that lamp!” he hissed in anger, as his loyal second-in-command moved to his side.

 

“It was an unfortunate situation…” Rosier admitted, “… I didn’t take the creature-lover’s Niffler into account.”

 

When Abernathy spun around to growl at her, she simply shrugged, not willing to let herself be cowered. “You’ll just have to find another ‘diamond in the rough’… unless you want to be Abernathy forever.

 

‘Abernathy’ was clearly not happy with this, as he started to pace around the small area, heading into another room before he lost his temper. This continued on for a few moments, until Rosier suddenly had a thought.

 

“Graves is looking for a spouse, correct? Why doesn’t Abernathy put his name forward?”

 

“What?!”

 

Rosier shrugged, “I know you’ve been holding out for… him. But if Abernathy is the only one who puts in a courting request, then Graves’s parents may force him to accept. Once you’re married, a tragic accident can happen, and you’ve killed two birds with one stone. Graves is off your back, and you’re free for… you know.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Abernathy came to a stop, “… the idea does have it’s merits. I knew there was a reason I kept you around. That wonderful, twisted mind of yours.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Here, this should give us a bit of privacy.”

 

Newt glanced around at the oasis that they’d landed in, “Where are we?”

 

“Egypt. Far enough from Cairo so that no muggles will accidentally stumble upon us.” Dumbledore smiled warmly, “Now, about those three wishes?”

 

Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Newt shrugged, “I don’t know… what would you wish for Professor?”

 

Dumbledore blinked in surprise, turning his face away slightly, before sighing wearily. “Nothing that you can help with Newton.”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

Dumbledore took a deep breath, “Freedom. I’ve been a prisoner for far too long now.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I can have a look and-“ 

 

“- don’t worry about it Newt.” Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile, “Either the one who trapped me has to free me, or someone with a completely pure heart.”

 

“Maybe- maybe I can help you find the one who trapped you? Get them to set you free.”

 

“You would go up against Grindelward?”

 

“Yes! Yes, I would.”

 

Dumbledore was stunned once again, before a soft smile appeared on his face, “You’re a unique man Newt… so, what will the first wish be?”

 

“Well… there’s this man- “

 

“- Ah, ah, ah.” Dumbledore held up a hand, “I won’t make anybody fall in love, remember?”

 

“I know, but maybe if I’m not… me, it might help?”

 

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, before taking a seat on a nearby rock. “Tell me about him.”

 

“Director Graves… I think he works at the Ministry. Me and the government don’t really get on, so it’s not like I can walk in and ask to see him and- “

 

“- Maybe you don’t have to.” Dumbledore smiled, “If you wish for it, I can turn you into someone else temporarily?”

 

Newt thought about it for a few seconds, before his eyes suddenly lit up, and he reached into a side pocket. “Theseus!”

 

“…. Pardon?”

 

The younger man pulled a flask out of his pocket, “I always have a little bit of Polyjuice potion with my brother’s hair in… just in case of an emergency. I can easily sneak into MACUSA with it.”

 

“That is certainly one way of doing it. Are MACUSA searching for Grindelward?”

 

Newt nodded eagerly, “Yes, so whilst I’m trying to get on Director Graves’s good side, we can also try and help with the Grindelward search to set you free!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Dumbledore reached a decision in his mind and shot to his feet. “Well…. Let’s make it happen then.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Madam President!” Grindelwald loved Abernathy’s smarmy smile at times like this, “I have a proposition to run by you.”

 

The President, who had clearly been deep in thought, suddenly shot to attention, “Oh? And what would that be?”

 

“I know that Director Graves has been having some troubles finding a suitable life partner and- “

 

“- Please don’t volunteer yourself for the role Abernathy.” The President groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, “It’s a nice gesture, but futile. Percival is going to reject any choice that I put forwards, and that especially includes you. You have to admit, you two don’t have the smoothest relationship.”

 

“Desperate times and everything.” The tone was forced, as he pulled out his wand and hid it behind his back, non-verbally casting an ‘Imperio.’, “You will order Graves to marry me.”

 

The President almost looked like she was going to succumb to the curse, only for someone to knock on the door, before bursting in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Madame President, but we seem to have a visitor.”

 

“A visitor.” Almost forgetting that Abernathy was even there, the President rushed out of the room.

 

Grindelward muttered a curse under his breath, before following them, frowning at what he saw.

 

“Theseus Scamnder.” The President sighed, “I was hoping that I wouldn’t be seeing you anytime soon.”

 

The figure didn’t meet her eyes, “So, you know why I’m here.”

 

“Yes… I appreciate you coming in person, rather than sending the Minister.”

 

Theseus Scamander seemed confused for a moment, as the President continued.

 

“I promise that the execution of your brother was a tragic misunderstanding, one that will never happen again, and I assure you everything is being done to punish the perpetrator.”

 

Before Theseus could say anything, the elderly man by his side. “I’m afraid the Minister doesn’t believe that’s good enough, therefore I will be helping you re-work your systems.”

 

“I- “

 

“- It doesn’t look good when the President can’t seem to control her staff. We need to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

 

The President frowned, “And Mister Theseus Scamander- “

 

“- Is not going to get involved in the investigation.” The old man promised, “Right Mister Scamander?”

 

Theseus nodded shakily, still avoiding all eye contact, although he did seem to freeze slightly at something over the Presidents shoulder. 

 

“In fact…” The old man clapped Theseus on the back, “… Theseus was hoping to see Director Graves?”

 

Theseus looked a little stunned by this but nodded and cleared his throat. “I know that he’s looking for someone to possibly…. I was hoping to court him.”

 

Serafina could have sworn that Theseus Scamander was the more confident of the two brothers, but maybe she was mistaken. However, before she could say anything, Abernathy interrupted her.

 

“Mister Scamander, you can’t just parade in here and expect to- “

 

“- Abernathy, enough!” The President growled, believing that he was objecting to someone else taking over his case, “I have every confidence that they will find that it was nothing more than a terrible mistake… right?”

 

The warning look she shot him told him exactly what would happen should the British Aurors find anything else.

 

As the older Auror and the President started discussing the finer details, Abernathy turned his attention to Theseus Scamander. “Is there… something different about you Mister Scamander?”

 

“Different?” Theseus shrugged, a lopsided grin appearing on his face, “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Abernathy.” The President interrupted, “Come and meet Aberforth.”

 

“… Aberforth?” Abernathy’s eyes met with the old man’s, and he frowned, “An unusual name.” He then turned to the President, “I must protest about Theseus Scamander being allowed to court the Director! You’ve read the field reports about him! Arrogant, impulsive- “

 

“- Hey!” Theseus protested, before nervously clearing his throat, “I still think I should be given a chance.”

 

“Oh, do you?”

 

Everyone turned to the door, where Director Graves was glaring at them.

 

“I’ll decide who I want to court Madam President, and I don’t require your help!”

 

Without waiting for a response, he spun around and stormed away.

 

“Don’t worry Mister Scamander.” The President sighed, forcing a smile onto her face, “…He’ll come around. He’s had a rough time recently.”

 

As she led Theseus and his companions to the office they would be working from, they failed to notice how Abernathy sneered at them. “Aberforth…. You are not subtle my dear.”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Newt groaned as he paced his case, “I’m not going to be able to pull this off, and there’s no way I can get close to Director Graves.”

 

Seated beside him, Dumbledore didn’t seem to be paying attention. “He was there… I could sense him.”

 

“… Who?”

 

“Grindelward.” Dumbledore then commandeered his bishop forwards, “Checkmate.”

 

Newt sighed, as Dumbledore continued. “You have too little faith in yourself Newt. Just be yourself, lose the disguise and tell him the truth.”

 

“I can’t do that!” Newt groaned, “They think I’m dead, remember?”

 

“And think about how relieved he’ll be to know that you’re alive.”

 

“Or he’ll arrest me!” Newt frantically ran his hands through his hair, swallowing another dose of Polyjuice potion, “How do I look?”

 

“… Like your brother.”

 

Dumbledore watched as Newt headed back to the office, turning to the Nundu. “He does know the Niffler is in his pocket, right?”


End file.
